Natsu's Kakugane
by Chubster9021
Summary: What if Natsu was the one who was killed by a homonculus instead of Kazuki. What if Lucy was an alchemic warrior instead of Tokiko.Read this fanfic as i exchange everyone in Buso Renkin with everyone in Fairy Tail.Please read I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic please go easy on me but if required you may be a bit harsh please correct any errors in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Life

"It's a dream, it's got to be a dream" heavily panting Natsu said to himself in his mind as he saw a huge snake like creature about to attack a girl. The girl kept walking without realizing the creature was eyeing at her getting ready to eat her. "Behind you" Natsu said as he lept behind the girl and pushed her out of the way getting stabbed through the heart by the creature's tail during the process. "aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as the girl looked at him and said "This was'nt, this was'nt supposed to happen."

Heavily panting clutching the place where his heart is supposed to be to check if it was still there he got up from his bed screaming loud enough for the other dorm members to wake up from their sleep. Three of his friends came and opened his door and one of them said" Shut up Natsu" while another said" What's the matter Natsu" while the third one said" Can't you atleast try to be quiet at this time of the night Natsu."

Somewhat still asleep he got up crying and saying" Something just killed me"[In a crying sort of voice]. His third asked him" Are you still asleep" and Natsu said"I will avenge my death"[still somewhat asleep].He started beating up the first guy while the other two tried to restrain him. Everyone in the dormatory heard the commotion and woke up. Across the hallway on the girls side of the dorms Natsu's sister and her friends heard the commotion and woke up aswell. His sister's first friend said"Whats up with them they are being so noisy" whil her second friend said"Whats going on?" while her third friend said"Seems like some sophmore guys acting up".His sister faced palmed her face as a depressing aura surrounded her and she said"I know that voice, it's my big brother."

The mysterious girl from before appeared in front of the gate of the dormatory and said[in a serious tone]"He seems to be doing okay, he should be fine atleast for the time being,thanks to the power of alchemy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i do not own fairy tail or buso renkin they are owned by other people who are not me and will never be short i do not now nor ever will own fairy tail or buso for the late update but I have been stormed by school assignments and I still haven't finished but I am still going to update for my devoted readers[just kidding I am updating because of lucyhanna111 review at least someone bothered to review]

Chapter 1: A New Life

"It's a dream, it's got to be a dream" heavily panting Natsu said to himself in his mind as he saw a huge snake like creature about to attack a girl. The girl kept walking without realizing the creature was eyeing at her getting ready to eat her. "Behind you" Natsu said as he lept behind the girl and pushed her out of the way getting stabbed through the heart by the creature's tail during the process. "aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as the girl looked at him and said "This was'nt, this was'nt supposed to happen."

Heavily panting clutching the place where his heart is supposed to be to check if it was still there he got up from his bed screaming loud enough for the other dorm members to wake up from their sleep. Three of his friends came and opened his door and one of them said" Shut up Natsu" while another said" What's the matter Natsu" while the third one said" Can't you atleast try to be quiet at this time of the night Natsu."

Somewhat still asleep he got up crying and saying" Something just killed me"[In a crying sort of voice]. His third asked him" Are you still asleep" and Natsu said"I will avenge my death"[still somewhat asleep]. He started beating up the first guy while the other two tried to restrain him. Everyone in the dormatory heard the commotion and woke up. Across the hallway on the girls side of the dorms Natsu's sister and her friends heard the commotion and woke up aswell. His sister's first friend said"Whats up with them they are being so noisy" whil her second friend said"Whats going on?" while her third friend said"Seems like some sophmore guys acting up".His sister faced palmed her face as a depressing aura surrounded her and she said"I know that voice, it's my big brother."

The mysterious girl from before appeared in front of the gate of the dormatory and said[in a serious tone]"He seems to be doing okay, he should be fine atleast for the time being,thanks to the power of alchemy."

Next morning in school:

"Good morning" Natsu said to 2 girl students and 1 boy student. The 2 girls replied "Good morning Natsu" while the guy replied "Hey there".

The 1 of the girls continued by saying "I heard that you were half asleep last night and went on a crazy rampage back in the dorm". Natsu replied by saying"Whoa,wait, who is the snitch" just then someone replied "It was me" and Natsu said"Oh Gray[Okakura in Buso Renkin]" and

then Gray pulled his shirt up showing wounds probably caused by Natsu last night and angrily began screaming"Look at this,I didn't even have to say anything these wounds say it all" the 2 girls from before saw his wounds scram and ran away while

Natsu said"wowie who would have thought that the learn at home karate i've been doing since the first week of junior high would cause something so lethal. That's pretty damn cool"[right now they are in high school].

Gray then started screaming and saying"shut up you idiot and apoligise." Natsu bowed down and said"I'm sorry" and Gray replied"Thats better"


End file.
